Brian Braddock
Brian Braddock (also known as Captain Britain) was a Mutant member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Born in the small town of Maldon, Essex, to James and Elizabeth Braddock on October 29, 1985 alongside his twin sister Elizabeth Braddock. Brian was a graduate student in physics, in advance of his years, at England's Thames University. Personality and traits Relationships Emma Frost Powers and Abilities Powers Interdimensional Energy Conduit: His abilities were powered by interdimensional energies which were concentrated around the British Isles of each reality and also in Otherworld; moving too far away from the field would cause eventual power loss unless a power-enhancing costume was worn. After being lost in the timestream for a while, Brian briefly had precognitive flashes, though these eventually abated. For a time, all of his abilities were localized to Britain; if he went abroad for too long a time without wearing his costume, his powers eventually diminished to nothing. His costume acted as an antenna and battery, allowing him to retain his powers wherever he went. When he and Meggan destroyed the Otherworld energy matrix at Roma's prompting, however, the energies that allowed him to retain his power within the UK without his costume were dissipated. Hence, to retain his powers anywhere on Earth, he was forced to wear the costume at all times. Eventually, Brian gained the ability to use his powers even without his suit. They were based on his confidence. Thus, the more confident he was, the greater his powers were and vice versa. *'Superhuman Strength:' While wearing his costume, Braddock's strength was increased to high superhuman levels. At his peak, he was able to lift approximately 90 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Braddock's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he could exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' While wearing his costume, Braddock's body was surrounded by an invisible force field that rendered him highly resistant to physical injury. The field allowed him to sustain powerful energy blasts, great impact forces such as bazooka shells or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without being injured. However, repeated impacts from sufficiently powerful forces or weaponry would weaken and, eventually, penetrate the field. The field's density, however, was specially designed to allow oxygen and light to pass through it. This force field was sustained by his own confidence. *'Superhuman Agility:' Braddock's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Braddock's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Senses:' Braddock could purposely draw upon the energies that gave him his other powers to temporarily increase the efficiency of his senses, enhancing them to superhuman levels. He could see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human could. His hearing was similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear further than a human and to detect sounds normal humans could't. *'Flight:' Braddock could also channel these energies for the purpose of flying through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he was capable of surpassing the Speed of Sound, 770 miles per hour. The force field that granted him his superhuman durability enabled him to withstand the rigors of traveling at such high velocities would have on human tissue without harm, as well as allowing him to breathe normally. Abilities Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:English Category:British Category:Humans Category:Braddock family Category:Members of Excalibur